Morning Kiss
by Ara-ssi
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang perjuangan Wu Yifan untuk mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi dari kekasihnya yang kejam. Bagaimanakah nasib pagi Wu Yi Fan? Its Taoris/Kristao/Fantao. Enjoy


**Title: Morning Kiss**

.

 **Author: Kim Ara**

 **Cast: -Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

 **-Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

.

.

 **The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me!**

 **Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

 **This is Tao and Kris fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

.

Yifan terbangun dari tidur malamnya yang nyenyak ketika tubuhnya diguncang pelan.

"Bangun, tukang tidur." gerutu suara lembut yang terdengar begitu dekat dengannya.

Yifan membuka mata dengan susah payah, sosok indah yang berdiri di depannya masih terlihat kabur, jadi ia mengusak mata agar pandangannya semakin jelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian matanya mulai normal. Tao terlihat dengan begitu jelas. Ia memakai celana pendek berwarna putih dan kaos sewarna yang kebesaran. Dapat ditebak kalau ia baru saja mandi dari rambut hitamnya yang basah dan acak-acakkan, serta aroma vanilla dari sabun mandi favorit mereka yang menguar kemana-mana.

Yifan terpukau, menyipitkan matanya yang minus agar bisa mengagumi sosok indah itu lebih jelas lagi.

"Bangun, jangan mengernyit seperti terkena ambeien begitu." Tao kembali menggerutu.

Khayalan Yifan seketika buyar. Ia menatap Tao datar, yang segera dibalas tatapan kesal dengan sebelah alis naik oleh Tao.

"Bangun!"

"Tidak." Yifan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Tao menarik selimutnya kesal, "Kau akan terlambat ke kantor, Tuan Wu Yi Fan yang terhormat. Bangun dan mandi sekarang atau aku akan menyeret dan menenggelamkanmu di bak mandi."

Yifan merinding mendengar ancaman itu, tapi ia masih berusaha berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan mandi lalu tidak bekerja dan tidak memiliki penghasilan sehingga kau tak akan bisa membeli Gucci baru."

Tao memejamkan mata frustasi, mencoba bernafas sambil berhitung untuk menenangkan emosinya. "Oke, apa maumu?"

"Poppo." Yifan menunjuk bibirnya dengan gerakan sok imut sambil memejamkan mata dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Namun bukannya ciuman, malah handuk basah yang bersarang di wajah Yifan. " _Not a chance._ Kau bahkan belum menggosok gigimu."

"Kalau aku menggosok gigi sekarang, apakah aku akan mendapat ciuman selamat pagi?" Yifan menatapnya lekat-lekat, bersiap melompat turun dari tempat tidur.

"Hm." Tao hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman tak jelas lalu keluar ke kamar untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Yifan melayangkan tinjunya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. "Yeaah! Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan pagi yang seindah di drama-drama!" Yifan segera mandi dengan kecepatan cahaya, tidak menyanyi, bahkan bercukur, karena ingin cepat-cepat menagih janji Tao.

Tao sedang sibuk menggoreng sesuatu di depan kompor ketika Yifan yang sudah segar muncul di dapur. Dan sama seperti drama yang sering ia tonton, Yifan buru-buru melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Tao, tak lupa meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Tao. Bukankah ini adegan yang sangat romant-

"ADAOW!" Yifan melolong, mengibaskan tangannya yang terkena percikan minyak. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia berurusan di dekat kompor dan merasakan betapa ganasnya minyak goreng.

Tao mendesah tak habis pikir. Ia mematikan kompor, lalu menyalakan keran dan menaruh tangan Yifan di bawah air mengalir. "Sekadar informasi, minyak saat digunakan untuk menggoreng itu sangat panas."

Yifan mengaduh-aduh, mengabaikan sarkatisme kekasihnya yang kejam.

Tao mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari almari dapur paling ujung, mengeringkan tangan Yifan pelan, kemudian mengolesinya dengan gel berwarna bening dari dalam kotak P3K.

Yifan masih sibuk mengaduh-aduh, sebelum kembali teringat sesuatu. "Um, Zizi. Apa aku bisa mendapatkan ciumanku sekarang?"

Tao melepaskan tangan Yifan, lalu berbalik untuk mencuci tangannya sendiri. "Tidak. Makan dulu sarapanmu."

Yifan mengangguk patuh, duduk di meja makan dengan tenang, menunggu Tao memindahkan _bacon_ , sosis dan telur ke piringnya.

"Hari ini kau lembur?" tanya Tao yang terlihat sibuk mengolesi roti panggangnya dengan jeli. Ia memang bukan pecinta makanan berminyak di pagi hari.

"Twidwak." Yifan berusaha keras menjawab walaupun mulutnya penuh dan terasa terbakar karena makanan yang masih panas. "Akwu akwan pwulwang cwepwat."

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya terulur untuk menghapus jejak minyak di bibir Yifan. "Kau makan seperti babi."

Yifan mengabaikan Tao, berusaha fokus pada makanannya, menjejalkan segala jenis benda yang digoreng tadi sampai mulutnya menggembung seperti hamster. "Selesaiii~" ia mengangkat garpu dan pisaunya ke udara. "Kalau sekarang?"

"Nope." Tao menelan kunyahan kecil roti panggangnya. "Aku sedang sarapan."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau aku menunggu?"

Tao mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yifan datar. "Terserah."

"Oke, aku menunggu." Kata Yifan cepat-cepat, duduk manis di kursinya seperti anak TK.

Tao mengunyah pelan-pelan potongan roti terakhirnya, menyeka remah-remah di sudut bibir, lalu mulai menumpuk piring-piring kotor untuk dibawa ke wastafel. Yifan terus mengekor di belakangnya, masih memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh harap yang sama.

"Boleh aku mendapat ciumanku sekarang?"

Tao menggeleng santai sembari memakai sarung tangan karet sepanjang siku. "Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang mencuci piring."

Yifan masih menatapnya, tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Tao menoleh kesal. "Kau akan membantuku atau tidak?"

"Y-Ya." Yifan tergagap tanpa sebab, lalu meraih lap bersih di dekatnya untuk mengelap piring yang selesai dicuci oleh Tao.

Hening beberapa saat, hanya sesekali terdengar suara gesekan lembut spons dengan permukaan _stainless_ dan dentingan gelas yang beradu dengan rak piring mereka yang terbuat dari besi.

"Um… _Baby?_ " Yifan menggumam tak yakin, berusaha memecahkan keheningan mereka yang entah bagaimana membuatnya merasa canggung.

"Hm?" Tao bergumam cuek, sibuk menggosok piring-piring dengan sisa lemak membandel.

Yifan tersenyum lebar hingga matanya hanya terlihat seperti garis melengkung. " _I love youuu._ "

Tao menoleh, menatapnya datar, lalu berucap datar pula, " _I love you too._ "

Tao mengatakannya dengan ekspresi datar, atau sebut saja tanpa ekspresi, dan dengan nada datar pula, tak bisa dibedakan dengan caranya berbicara pada kakek-kakek penjual Bbopgi di ujung jalan. Kadang hal seperti itu membuat Yifan merasa kalau Tao hanyalah robot sederhana yang diciptakan dengan otak sederhana pula, karena Tao hanya memiliki satu ekspresi dan satu nada bicara. Bahkan Yifan sering dibuat bingung karena Tao juga selalu bertanya namun dengan nada memberi pernyataan. Bisa membayangkannya? Belum lagi sarkasme dengan penuh kesinisan khas Tao yang membuatnya sakit kepala. "Zizi?"

"Apa lagi?"

" _Kiss me?_ "

Piring terakhir yang selesai Tao cuci berpindah ke tangan Yifan. "Segera ganti baju setelah mengelap piring, _boss_ yang segarang harimau akan memakanmu kalau sampai kau telat lagi." Ia lalu berlalu dengan anggun, sepenuhnya mengabaikan Yifan dan permintaannya.

Mendengar kata _boss_ otomatis membuat Yifan mengangguk patuh, ia mengelap piring tadi sampai benar-benar kering, lalu meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di rak piring sebelum tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

 _Tunggu-_

 _Aku kan direktur utama di kantor._

"KAU HANYA MENGALIHKAN PERHATIAN KAN, HUANG ZI TAO?!" Yifan berlari menaiki tangga dengan kekesalan maksimal. "SEORANG PRIA HARUS MENEPATI JANJINYA TAU!"

Yifan akhirnya menemukan Zitao, sedang bersandar dengan santai di pintu almarinya, "Apanya yang harus ku tepati?" Tanyanya dengan ketenangan bercampur aura hitam pekat yang membuat Yifan merinding.

Yifan berhenti di pintu kamar. "T-Ti-Tidak."

"Nah." Ia berjalan mendekati Yifan, menyerahkan sebuah setelan jas yang masih tergantung rapi di hanger. "Cepat ganti bajumu."

Yifan hanya bisa memandang Zitao yang berjalan keluar kamar dengan pasrah. Ia mengganti bajunya sambil mengumpat-ngumpat pelan, berusaha sepelan mungkin agar Tao tidak sampai mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana cara mendapatkan _morning kiss_ dari manusia kejam itu?" tanya Yifan pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sibuk menatap cermin untuk memasang dasi yang sedari tadi tidak mau bekerja sama dengan terusan-terusan terpelintir kesana kemari hingga Yifan frustasi.

"Ugh!" Ia melempar dasi kotak-kotak hitam abu-abu itu ke lantai, merasa menjadi manusia paling malang di dunia sebelum tiba-tiba onggokan dasi itu membuat sebuah lampu imajiner menyala terang di kepalanya, memberinya sebuah ide yang sangat bagus untuk menuntaskan misi yang sebelumnya failed.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Zitao menurunkan koran yang ia baca ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dari arah belakang. "Sudah selesai?"

Yifan mengangguk, "Sudah, aku berangkat dulu ya."

Tao berjalan mendekat, memeluk Yifan sesaat sebelum berjalan mengiringnya ke garasi. "Hati-hati."

Yifan kembali mengangguk, begitu tenang hingga membuat Tao heran sendiri. Kemana pria tua kekanakan yang tadi memohon-mohon untuk sebuah ciuman selamat pagi?

"Aku sudah tampan kan?" tanya Yifan dengan seringaian percaya diri sebelum masuk ke mobil.

Zitao melipat tangannya di dada, menatap Yifan dari atas sampai bawah terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian menyadari dasinya yang terlipat tidak rapi, malahan sampai mencuat kesana kemari.

"Setampan anak TK." Sarkasme Tao kembali terlontar, ia menggeleng gelengkan kepala dalam ketidakpercayaan sambil mengurai ikatan dasi Yifan yang payah tadi. "Bagaimana mungkin pria seumuranmu tak kunjung bisa mengikat dasi sendiri? _Shixun_ yang berusia 5 tahun saja sudah pandai mengikat dasi."

Yifan hanya diam menerima segala bentuk omelan dari Tao, ia sendiri sedang berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan senyuman puasnya.

Zitao menepuk-nepuk ikatan pada dasi yang baru saja ia buat agar terlihat lebih rapi. Ia mendongak, menatap Yifan yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. "Nah, sudah sele-"

Ucapan Tao terpotong oleh bibir Yifan yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menempel di bibirnya tanpa permisi, melumatnya lembut.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum Yifan menarik wajahnya menjauh. "Nah, sudah selesai!" Ia berseru riang, menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus rambut Tao yang lebat sebelum masuk ke mobil dan melaju kencang, meninggalkan Tao yang masih mematung dengan wajah merah padam.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

Omaigott FF macam apa ini apaaaaaa. Kenapa Yifan bisa se sok imut itu adoooh aku tak sanggup lagi~~ Btw, kalian masih inget aku kan ya? :'3 Yep, manusia yang janjinya mau ngeramein ff taoris tapi malah menghilang tiba tiba dari peradaban…

Maafin yaah, soalnya ini rl baru supeeeer sibuk. Gila, kadang aja aku sampe nyempetin nulis di tengah pelajaran biar bisa tetep waras diantara ratusan materi yang dijejalkan paksa dikepala :'3 Nah kan malah curhat, intinya ntar drabble yang entah udah berapa minggu tak utang ke kalian, bakal di apdet, tapi ntaran yaah.

By the way akhir-akhir ini banyak banget yang terjadi sama Tao yah, walopun akunya nggak terlalu ambil pusing karena Tao nyebur jurang pun keknya aku bakalan tetep percaya kalo dia tau apa yang dia lakukan/? :'3 Nggak peduli juga ya sama jutaan orang yang nge bash, mulut mulut mereka, hidup hidup mereka. Dari dulu mah Tao emang udah sering di bash, sampe fansnya macem aku ini kebal deh. Tao nafas aja keknya dihujat, jadi ya udah ya, suka suka mereka, mending kita sebagai fans Tao juga nggak ngurusin haters, ntar kurus loooh :'3

Btw lagiiiii, aku habis nemu foto Taoris make cincin sama persis di kelingking yaampuuuuuuuuuun, dan itu belom lamaaaa, baru aja pas Tao ultah kemariiin. Kalo kemarin kemarin waktu masih sama sama satu grup, mereka make barang kopel aku masih kalem aja soalnya biasanya iyu barang sponsor. TAPI INI BARU AJA, DAN CINCINNYA SAMA PERSIS AWAWAWAWAW DAN DIPASANG DI KELINGKING PADAHAL KATANYA GHEI LOVE ITU EMANG DILAMBANGIN PAKE CINCIN DI KELINGKING. OMAIGOT MY FEELS. IM BURNT. DIED. EXPLODE. INI CIUS LHO YA AKU AJA SAMPE TERBANG SALTO SALTO SAKING BAHAGIANYAAAA~~

Udah gitu aja, maapin a/n nya panjang, soalnya kan aku udah lama nggak ngobrol sama kalian :'3

Semoga kalian suka yaa, kalo suka boleh banget lho ninggalin jejak di kolom review :3 Thanks for reading yaaaah

.

.

 **xoxo, Kim Ara**


End file.
